Revival
by Nystala
Summary: Eiko is twelve and can't remember anything before the age of ten but knows her clan was massacred. Her brother, Ein, moves her from village to village often and that's the only time she gets to see him. What will happen when she stays in Konohagakure?
1. Prologue

January 19th

"Konoha? What's so special about Konoha?" The young girl asked. Her bangs got in the way of her sight so she brushed the highlights away and looked up at her brother. The full moon gave of enough light over the mountain that she could make out the details of his face.

"Nothing, that's why you're going to be staying here," he said without making eye contact.

The two siblings could almost pass as twins. Their hair was black with gold highlight. The girl's was incredibly strait and reached her lower back while her brother's was short and stuck up in various directions. They shared the same shade of purple eyes. The boy was eight years older than his sister was.

"Ein," the girl said addressing her brother, "I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you." He looked around to see if anyone was watching before jumping up onto the wall with little effort.

"Let's go, Eiko," He said still not looking back. Eiko followed her brother with less ease. Her foot hadn't touched the textured surface before Ein was off again. His stealth seemed to have come easily but if closely examined one would see his effort. On the other hand, Eiko's feet barely touched any surface before it left again. She was more graceful than he when traveling over a distance but he could jump with greater ease. The two continued over the rooftops and, sometimes, through the streets.

Nearby, a Konoha ANBU member was scouting when he spotted two shadowy figures bounding about. Abruptly, the figures stopped. The larger figure turned to the smaller one. The ANBU tried to listen but had to get closer.

"Eiko, we have a mission, let's continue without delay." Ein still didn't make eye contact with his sister.

"You have a mission. I want to go with you. My 'mission' isn't a mission. You just drop me of in some town for a few years then come back and take me to another town. Even when you asked what had happened you weren't listening because you weren't really gathering information. I'm not a simpleton and I'm not a little girl anymore, take me with you."

"Iie. No."

"Ein!"

"I said no, now let's go."

The girl didn't move. Ein reached into his pouch. Eiko blinked and there was a dart in her neck. She grew weak and her knees gave out. The roofing grew closer before her vision went black. There was no hard landing only the feel of drunkenness.

The ANBU watched as one figure carried the other to a balcony. The larger figure set the small one down then left. Curious about what just happened, the ANBU stayed but kept an eye on the fading figure. The figure jumped over the wall and ran down the path away from the village. Getting closer, The ANBU discovered the figure was a girl no older than twelve or thirteen. After awhile the girl on the balcony began to stir.

When Eiko woke up she knew her brother was gone. He had never done that before but it didn't come as a surprise. She lied there and looked at the sky. The moon was nearly directly over head now and dark clouds threatened to steal the stars. Eiko saw something in her peripheral vision. Her hand touched her chest and grabbed what she had seen. It was a piece of paper.

Eiko finally stood, tearing her eyes away from the stars. She leaned her elbows on the railing and looked out across the town. Her fist was clenched, crushing the paper, but the rest of her, mind and body, was calm.

The ANBU watched intently wondering what she was doing here. The girl looked up and seemingly at the ANBU. Surprise filled the ANBU's eyes.

Eiko smiled at the ANBU; she knew he was there watching her. She could even tell that the ANBU was male and he was surprised when she looked at him. His mask could not hide it from her eyes. Finally, she unfolded the paper. It read:

this is your new place

make yourself at home

you'll be here for awhile

Ein

She slid open the door and entered the room. Then she closed the door, not bothering with the curtains, and dropped onto her bed. The rain came shortly after that.

"Tsunade-sama, what do you want us to do?" One of the Jounin asked. All the Jounin were gathered as well as a few ANBU.

"Keep close watch," Tsunade said, "if she doesn't do anything then we won't have to worry."

Eight months Later . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Eight months Later . . .

Sakura's POV

Naruto jumped up onto the table, once again his pride taking over. "I'm going to be the next Hokage, me, Uzumaki Naru-" the table gave away and sent Naruto to the ground "Itai"

"Idiot," Sasuke-kun said.

"What?" Naruto said as he stood and glared at Sasuke.

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did, why don't you come and say that to my face, Uchiha?"

I knew this was turning into a fight since it was pretty obvious. "Uh-oh, this isn't gonna turn out great is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"What was your first clue?" he replied.

"You wouldn't even be worth my time," Sasuke said turning away from Naruto.

"Well apparently I am cause you're still talkin'!" Naruto retorted.

"I'm still talking because you're still annoying."

"I thought you said I wasn't worth your time! You've lost your mind AGAIN!"

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" I asked Kakashi-sensei

"Probably" was all he said.

"How do we stop them then?"

"Hmm . . . the usual 'grab them by the arms and throw them across the room' deal . . . if it gets that far."

"I think you have it backwards," Sasuke-kun said turning half way back around, "of course, you need a mind to loose it, Naruto."

I didn't like the way Kakashi-sensei said what he said and I didn't like what he said either. "If it gets that far?" I questioned.

Kakashi-sensei seemed to be really into watching them fight. "Yes. What else can we do? Telling them to shut up hasn't worked for us in the past so why would it have changed now?" He said. "Plus, I just want to see who would win at a battle of wits."

_That would be Sasuke-kun, of course_, I thought.

"Oh you're one to talk! Look who loses his mind in mid-sentence Mr. 'you're not worth my time'!" Naruto said not letting it go.

"If you're gonna start something start it already how are you suppose to become Hokage if all you do is talk!?!" Sasuke-kun hissed back.

From deep in Naruto's throat came a growl. It wasn't an animal growl but the imitation that a human makes. "How are you s'posta beat your brother if all you do is complain and piss empty threats?"

Sasuke-kun turned the rest of the way around and glared at Naruto. "You're one to talk, NARUTO!" He said as he released his Sharingan.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said getting into a battle stance.

Kakashi's POV

_Nothing new_, I thought. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting again but it didn't seem as if there was any murderous intent so I let them fight. For awhile, I watched and waited until I sensed another presence. I looked over and saw a girl with long dark hair and gold highlights. She was escorted by an ANBU. _Oh, crap_.

I cleared my throat in attempt to get the boys' attention. It didn't work. I tried again but again it failed.

"Hey guys . . . guys, hey! Psst!"

Sakura looked at me then over at the girl. "Oh, um . . . Naruto, Sasuke . . ."

Finally fed up I roll eyes than stomp over to them. I grab them by the collar and lift them up and away from each other. "GUYS!"

The two freeze in their positions.

"What the he-" Sasuke starts.

I interrupt him a simple "A-hem." And signal with my eyes to the girl.

"Oh."

Once I knew they were calm I dropped both boys on floor.

"Huh? Who's the chick?" Naruto asked with his usual squinty eyes and everthing.

"Naruto! She's a girl not a chick!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. He cowered in the corner.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered.

Making eye contact with the ANBU I nodded. He nodded in return then left. I walked over to the girl then said, "Hello miss."

Eiko's POV

"Hello. I'm guessing you would be Kakashi-sensei, is that correct?" I said.

"That would be." He said with a bow, "and you must be?"

"I'm Eiko." I bowed in return, "I think I'm to be in your group for awhile."

"Oh, you're the girl. Nice to meet you, Eiko." He said, "and yes, you are."

"Yes! I won't be the only girl anymore." Said a pink-haired girl.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder. "And that's Sakura," he said.

"I thought so," I said, "since she's the only girl she had to be the kunoichi."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura-san said, "You knew she was coming and you didn't tell us?"

"Uh, anou, you see I sort of forgot," Kakashi-san said.

"Liar! You just like to torment us!"

A blonde-haired boy jumped up and thrust his hand at me. "Hi!" he said, "I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!"

I couldn't help but giggle as I shook his hand. "Oh, _you're_ the kitsune, Uzumaki Naruto the next Hokage." I teased and giggled again, "I spoke with Iruka-sensei and he told me you wanted to become Hokage."

Naruto was gaping. "Wow!"

"Wait," Sakura-san spoke up catching my attention. "You know who he is?" I noticed Naruto-san was prancing around happily.

"Not really," I said, "So, you're Sakura, Haruno Sakura. You're one of those Sasuke fangirls." Oh yeah I was on a roll; her eyes widened and she was speechless. I saw, in my peripheral vision, the black-haired boy smirk slightly.

Kakashi-san chuckled so I looked at him. "I see you've done your homework." He was right, I had. I hadn't had anything else to do so I watched people. It was mostly Genin and Chuunin because I knew that the Jounin were watching me.

I giggled. "You could say that," I said. Kakashi-san's eyes smiled and I knew that he knew what I meant. I always loved reading peoples eyes. Most of my clan could do that but I was really good at it. "Oh, I almost forgot." I looked over to the black-haired boy. "That means you're Uchiha Sasuke." I walked up to him and looked at him closely. He rolled his eyes and looked away bored. "So you're the one all girls obsess about? It can't be! I don't see what's so special about you." When I finished my sentence I was only six inches away from his face. I looked at him like I was examining him. In reality and didn't need to.

I noticed the group reaction. Sakura-san nearly blew a gasket. _Good_, I thought, _just like I expected._ Naruto-san stopped his prancing by falling on the floor and did some sort of snort-laugh. Kakashi-san smacked Naruto-san over the head.

Sasuke-san's eyes went wide with surprise then narrowed at Naruto. Kakashi-san gave Sasuke-san a wary look to calm down.

Sakura's POV

_Wow, she's actually kinda cool. If she can do that to Sasuke she'll definitely be able to shut Naruto up. But how can she not see what's so remarkable about Sasuke-kun? He's standing right in front of her. Oh well, at least she won't try to steal him, unless it's all an act. SHE BETTER NOT TRY ANYTHING!_

_Eiko's POV_

It seemed as if Sasuke-san ignored Kakashi. He looked back at me "And what's so special about you that you have to join our group?" He said.

Naruto-san gaped.

I shrugged before I said, "Nothing of consequence just the usual clan being massacred, not being able to remember anything before age ten and having a brother who just drops me off in some random town. Nope, nothing special."

"Oh," Sasuke-san said backing down. _That won't be the end of him challenging me_, I thought.

"Déjà vu much?" Kakashi-san said.

"Déjà vu . . . how?" I questioned stepping away from Sasuke-san but remained close.

"Nothing," he replied, "not my place to say."

"Oh . . . I think I know what you mean . . . um . . . no, no I don't."

Naruto-san laughed, finally standing again, with a snort or two.

"You know our names before we introduce ourselves but you don't know what everyone else already knows." Sasuke-san said angrily.

In an attempt to calm him down Kakashi-san said, "That's not always a bad thing. A persons' past is a persons past. Not a book to be eventually read."

"Why can't anyone else get that?" Sasuke-san asked rhetorically.

Kakashi-san just shrugged.

"Well, like I said I get dropped off in some random town by my brother." I started to explain why I was actually there. "After a while he'd come back to see if I was alive or to take me to a different town. I decided that, this time, I wanted to join a team since I'm going to be here awhile."

"How interesting," Kakashi-san said, "It must have been hard for you."

"The worst part is not being able to remember. I can live without my brother, obviously, so I don't care. Besides, this time, I think I'll be staying for awhile."

"That's nice to hear. We won't want you running out on us if we needed you."

I forced a smile. In reality I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay. It's been almost eight months already. Another six or so months and Ein will probably come to take me away.

"Well," Kakashi-san said breaking the silence, "I decided to do a little survival training. You all have three minutes to get what you need for weeklong stay in the forest and be at the front gate. You now have two minutes and fifty, forty-nine, forty-eight . . ."

Kakashi-san continued to count down. Sasuke-san headed off towards the window with a glance, or more of a glare, back at me. Sakura-san followed in close suit out the door.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, that ain't fair!" Naruto-san complained.

Kakashi-san sighed the said, "Naruto, being a ninja isn't about what is fair and what isn't, and right now you're down to two minutes and twenty-seven, twenty-six . . ."

Naruto-san was going to complain again but I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. "Oi!" he said, "What are you doing, Eiko-chan?"

"I'm saving you some time so you can pack," I said. Naruto-san looked down at his hand, which I still held. When he looked up he was blushing. "Naruto-kun! Quit blushing and go pack!" I turned him around and pushed him. I turned and headed to my house. I wasn't in a hurry since I had what I needed already.

Sakura's POV

I was packing when I realized _Naruto, you dunce! He's probably still arguing with Kakashi-sensei_.

"I'll pack extra food for him."

Sasuke's POV

_She's just a little brat_, I thought as I put my stuff in my pack, _she has no right to say that to me. Why's she on __our__ team anyway? Better pack extra food for Naruto._


	3. Chapter 2

Sasuke's POV

_She's just a little brat_, I thought as I put my stuff in my pack, _she has no right to say that to me. Why's she on __our__ team anyway? Better pack extra food for Naruto._

I was the first there besides Kakashi. Sakura arrived shortly after I did.

"Well," Kakashi said, "the three minutes are up!" He was probably smiling under his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, "what happens now? Are we leaving Naruto and Eiko-san behind?"

"No." Was what Kakashi's simple reply was.

_First Naruto, and now that girl. I was right; she is going to be a nuisance._

"Then what, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You'll see." Seconds later Naruto came running and screaming. As he went through the gate he was shocked by something and fell over.

"Well," Kakashi said, "let's go." He turned and started down the road. Naruto began crawling and making incoherent noises that sounded something similar to "Itai" or "Evil Kakashi-sensei".

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whined, "I thought you said we weren't leaving anyone behind. What about Eiko-san?"

"Sakura, I'd start worrying more about how you're going to survive in the woods." Kakashi said almost like he was serious, then he added with more spunk, "Okay, let's go!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered as she came up beside me. I didn't respond but I guess she wasn't expecting one. She continued, "Do you know why Eiko isn't here? It seems kinda weird that we met her and she's put on our team then she ends up not with us on our mission, doesn't it?"

"Like I care," I said causing Sakura to stop in shock.

Sakura's POV

_Sasuke-kun is always so cold. I wonder if what Eiko-san said to him earlier made him upset._

Sasuke's POV

Naruto finally got up and ran to catch up to us. A few minutes down the road Kakashi turned into the forest. He made all these turns to try and confuse us. It worked with Naruto but only worried Sakura.

Soon the forest became dense, dark and silent. Kakashi was rambling on about this forest saying it was haunted. I knew which forest we were in; I used to train on the outskirts of it when I was still in the Academy. I realized we walked for almost an entire day. By this time Naruto was confused but happy that he would be able to fight something and Sakura was trying not to worry.

"Oi," I heard a whisper in my ear. I turned quickly at the same time Sakura did, only Sakura turned ready to strike.

Eiko's POV

I almost started laughing. All three of their faces were priceless. Sakura-san's fist was stopped by my hand. She was really strong and my hand actually moved an inch due to the impact. Sasuke-san was wide-eyed with surprise. It lasted only a second but it seemed like a rare occurrence so I had to praise myself.

Naruto-kun had fallen backwards, "Whoa, where'd you- when did you- how . . . whoa . . . Eiko-chan, how did you-"

I interrupted what he was saying when I complemented Sakura-san. "Wow, Sakura-san, you're good. Looks like the lessons from Tsunade-sama are paying off." I said and released her hand.

"Obviously it hasn't, you caught my punch," Sakura-san said.

"It's a good thing I did but I was expecting it," I said. "I'll explain later," I added when she looked at me confused. I turned to Naruto-kun. "Naruto-kun, allow me to answer your questions. Where did I come from: I'm pretty sure I'm a product of my parents. When did I get here: I was at the entrance gate before any of you and have been following you since. That's why Kakashi-san didn't care when he started walking. He-"

"Matte. Wait," Naruto-kun said. He turned to Kakashi-san and pointed his finger at him. His eyes were squinty making me want to laugh. "You knew she was out there?"

"Yup!" Kakashi-san said. He had turned and watching us. "Well, Eiko-chan, looks like you've decided to reveal yourself, and since we all are here I just have one thing to say: . . . good luck!" And with that he was gone.

I started to giggle. "Eiko-chan," Naruto-kun said, "what's so funny?"

"Oh, gomen," I said, "It's just you all seemed so surprised when Kakashi-san disappeared. I highly doubt he's coming back, I mean Kakashi-san is extremely predictable and well . . ."

"But why would he leave us here . . . alone . . ." Sakura-san asked. It looked like she was about to cry. Kakashi-san's stories must have scared her.

"Probably because he wants us to train and get to know each other. Oh, that reminds me, you don't have to call me 'Eiko-san' we're on the same team so we should be on more familiar terms."

"Okay, from here on out, it's all '-chan's and '-kun's" Sakura-chan was all hyped up now.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then said, "Let's set up camp, this should be a good enough place."

"Here?" I asked. "Um, that isn't such a good idea."

"Alright, listen, you," Sasuke said. "I know what forest we're in and I know how to survive. Don't think you know everything and don't go prancing around like you're royalty."

"I have no doubt that you could survive and take care of all of us. I do not doubt your skills, Uchiha-san, it's just I know for a fact how this forest works. With luck, we could wake up with our surroundings being different. If we stay here we won't even have that as an option. We need to find a place that doesn't keep changing on us."

"You know for a fact, how would you? I suppose you're the one that's going to find a place that doesn't change?

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm practically a master in illusionary techniques." I saw the doubt not only in Sasuke's eyes but in Sakura-chan's and Naruto-kun's too. "Obviously, you find that hard to believe. If you choose to stay then I'll stay too. I'm not going to run off and leave you all behind, especially if I know I can help."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura-chan said, "what are we going to do?"

"We'll stay here," he replied sternly holding my gaze with his eyes. To me it seemed as if he only said that to go against me.

Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun nodded. _Great_, I thought, _Sasuke has the upper hand. If he decides something Sakura-chan will go along with what he says and Naruto-kun will go along with whatever __she__ says. He's going to get them killed. Of course, I could get them killed if I keep arguing with him._

Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun began setting up their tent while Sasuke gathered wood and started a fire. I set up my own tent; I didn't want them to know yet.

When their tent was set up Sakura-chan made some food for her and offered some to Naruto-kun.

"Wow, thanks," he said, "that's much better than what I packed."

"You packed food?" Sakura-chan asked Naruto-kun.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you'd spend most of your time arguing with Kakashi-sensei and not have time to pack."

"I would have but Eiko-chan dragged me out of the room, she . . . kinda . . . saved me." He began blushing.

I stuck my head out of the tent. "Naruto-kun, I didn't save you, I just helped out a teammate. And, why for are you blushing?"

Naruto-kun nearly fell over. Sakura-chan and I laugh.

I warned them all at least six times before we went to sleep. They weren't going to listen until they saw for themselves.

I woke up in the middle of the night just like I always do. This night, I didn't try to go back to sleep; I got dressed and waited and waited. There it was; I heard it, Sakura-chan's scream.

Crawling out of the tent, I smiled. I had been right and Sasuke's stubbornness put his teammates in danger.

Sakura-chan was trying to get a vine off her leg that was threatening to drag her deeper into the forest. Sasuke was fighting off his own vines while Naruto-kun did kage bunshin no jutsu and was about to do some other technique. I could tell it used up a lot of chakra. I yelled, "No, Naruto-kun, the vines feed off chakra!"

"What?" He said as he stopped what he was doing. It looked like he was about to form a ball from pure chakra.

I unsheathed my tanto and cut the vine around Sakura-chan's ankle. "Listen up, the vines may feed off chakra but they're just illusions," I said.

"They seem real enough to me," Sakura-chan said rubbing her ankle.

"That's because you believe that they're there."

"I don't . . . get it," Naruto-kun panted. All of his clones were gone and he was short of breath. I was about to explain when Sakura-chan called out. "Look out!"

I turned in time to feel something go through my chest and left shoulder. My heart stopped as a sharp pain shot through it.

Sasuke's POV

I heard Sakura scream but when I sat up Naruto was already through the tent door. When I made it outside I was immediately pulled into battle . . . with vines.

_Dammit, that girl was right. I knew she was but I decided to stay anyway. And now she's saying they're just illusions, how is that possible?_

"Look out," Sakura yelled. I turned to see a vine had shot through that one girl's heart. _No, wait, the vine split; it's also through her shoulder. Shit! No, I can't . . . damn . . ._

I watched stunned. Suddenly she quickly raised her hand and the vine was cut. If not for my sharingan I wouldn't have seen her arm move. Nor would I have seen the glimmer of something in the trees behind her.

Sakura's POV

_Right when I think I get a friend that I won't lose because we become rivals she dies. _My eyes were already watering but now the tears were streaming down my face. Then the vine vanished and I was looking at Eiko-chan who now had her hand raised slightly.

"See, not really there," she whispered as if it was a struggle to speak.

Sasuke-kun walked over to Eiko-chan, "If they aren't really there how can you cut them?" It seemed like he was challenging her.

Eiko-chan took a few deep breaths before answering. "Because I believe I can." She replied and looked at him. She still spoke quietly.

"I get it!" Naruto-kun yelled. We all looked at him. "All you got to do is believe, right?"

"That sounds so cheesy," I said.

"It does," Eiko-chan said, "but it's true, you see, you have a vine in you, Sakura-chan, and so does Uchiha-san."

I looked down and, sure enough, there was a vine coming out of my stomach.

Eiko's POV

Finally everyone listened no one was seriously hurt, except maybe Sasuke's pride. We continued cutting vines and having vines go through us until the vines finally left.

"Pack up, we should leave," I said. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan started packing immediately. I finished packing my stuff and stood. I never saw it but I felt the sting of a needle then sensed the chakra. Something stung my neck and, beginning in my jugular vein my blood began to burn. "We need to go," I said, "anything that isn't packed, leave it. We have to go. Now!" I headed off, slowly at first making sure they did as told, then I went faster.

I stopped in front of a large tree, made a few hand symbols to reveal the opening then said, "In there." Sakura-chan went inside. As Naruto-kun passed me I lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Eiko's POV

Finally everyone listened no one was seriously hurt, except maybe Sasuke's pride. We continued cutting vines and having vines go through us until the vines finally left.

"Pack up, we should leave," I said. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan started packing immediately. I finished packing my stuff and stood. I never saw it but I felt the sting of a needle then sensed the chakra. Something stung my neck and, beginning in my jugular vein my blood began to burn. "We need to go," I said, "anything that isn't packed, leave it. We have to go. Now!" I headed off, slowly at first making sure they did as told, then I went faster.

I stopped in front of a large tree, made a few hand symbols to reveal the opening then said, "In there." Sakura-chan went inside. As Naruto-kun passed me I lost consciousness.

My eyes shot open revealing the blood I dreamt of. Thick red slime rained down from a wavy gray ceiling. I could hear it dripping from the rocky stalactites.

"Eiko?" I heard but it was neither Sakura-chan's nor Naruto-kun's voice.

I look over and saw Sasuke looking intently at me. My eyes wandered to the rest of my surroundings. A cave, I was in a cave but a sort of cubbyhole part of a cave.

"Where are we, Uchiha-san?" I asked looking back at him.

"You mean you don't know?" he said. I winced a bit at his raised voice. I had a terrible headache, plus I really didn't want him to hate me.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura and Naruto left awhile ago to patrol the area. I told them it might be a bad idea but I lost my position as leader on this mission. They told me that my challenging Eiko put us in danger and they weren't going to listen to me until I "got over myself". If they didn't want to listen to me that was fine with me.

I smiled. Sakura changed a little after that girl showed up. She isn't all clingy and looks at me like she's beginning to not like me. That was fine with me too, in fact, more than fine.

Eiko had tossed and turned in her sleep since she passed out. I watched not sure of what I should do. At least it was peaceful. Everyone was gone . . . or asleep. _Well not that peaceful_, I thought. I had this feeling that I should help the girl, _but I don't know how I'd do that_. All I could do was sit and watch.

She opened her eyes. "Eiko?" I said a bit on impulse. I felt bad for putting the team in danger. I didn't know why I felt like I needed to challenge her. It was probably because she challenged me first.

_Wow, she's prettier than the other girls_ _are_, I thought. I had a feeling she wouldn't be in my "fan club" and I was thankful for that. She knew who Naruto was and teased him in a playful way. _Yup, prettier than and different from the other girls_. Most girls hated Naruto but this girl knew what he was and didn't hate him. _I like that_. I knew I smiled a little.

"So, you're Sakura, Haruno Sakura. You're one of those Sasuke fan girls."

She knew who Sakura was too, and that she was in my fan club. My smile grew when I thought about the dumb look on Sakura's face.

"I see you've done your homework." Kakashi said.

"You could say that," she replied. I remembered sensing an unfamiliar chakra outside of my house a few nights ago. It must have been her "gathering" information.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said walking toward me. "That means you're Uchiha Sasuke." I rolled my eyes. _Great, I'm next_, I thought_, she's going to talk about my clan and my fan club._ "So you're the one all the girls obsess about? It can't be! I don't see what's so special about you." My eyes went wide and Sakura nearly lost it.

Naruto stared laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. Kakashi gave me a look as if to say, "calm down". I ignored him and looked back at that bratty girl. "And what's so special about you that you have to join our group?" I said.

She challenged me first. It doesn't seem like a big deal but it is. _What's so special about me? She's probably right, there isn't anything special about me. Which is why I train so hard. I need to stand out and be above the rest, like my brother did, so I can beat him. I will avenge my clan and kill my brother_.

"Where are we, Uchiha-san?" She asked looking up at me.

"You mean you don't know?" I said. I saw her wince a bit. I didn't mean to raise my voice.

"Gomen, Uchiha-san," She whispered. She had become so quiet. I wondered what made her so timid all of a sudden.

I sighed. "Just tell me the last thing you remember."

Eiko's POV

"I remember packing then the needle thing that shot into my neck," I paused expecting him to get mad again but he just nodded. "Then I said that we needed to go. In my mind I saw and knew where I leading everyone but I don't remember getting there. I think that Se- that maybe my sub-conscious mind lead us here."

"So you don't know where this place is?"

"I did just ask where we were but don't worry now that I'm more awake I can tell we're where we're suppose to be. Where are Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun?"

"They went out to patrol the area."

I sat up shaking my head. "That's no good. The surroundings could change and they'll get lost. You should know that."

"They won't listen to me, anymore."

I laughed. "Of course not, you challenged me and nearly got you and your teammates killed."

"I know that!" he yelled. I gasped. Pain shot through my body. My blood felt like it was burning me from the inside out. I winced and nearly fell over. "Oi, are you okay? What's goin-"

"Gomen," I said. "I didn't mean to make you mad. And don't worry I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I have a headache. I'm a little sensitive to noise."

"That didn't seem like just a normal headache. What's going on?" He asked sternly.

A small laugh escaped from me. "You're right, it isn't."

"That senbon had poison on it didn't it?"

"You noticed it?"

He nodded, "My Sharingan was still activated at that point."

I turned away. "So you sensed it too?"

"No, I didn't." I turned back surprised. _Then how did he know? _"I saw something with my Sharingan after you were attacked by the vines."

"But then why didn't-"

"No one would have believed me. I thought you had noticed it so . . ."

"I noticed another presence after I was hit." Another wave of pain went through my body. I couldn't hold myself up this time.

"Oi, just hang on," Sasuke said catching me, "don't pass out again, alright? Sakura needs to come and help you."

"Give them a little more time then go find them."

"Me? You want me to-"

"You said you know this forest, right?"

"A little, I used to train in the edge of the forest when I was younger."

"The edge is different from the middle. But you know a little and I believe you're a quick learner so I don't think you'll get lost. Plus you have the Sharingan. You'll need to know the hand signs to reveal the opening to this place, though."

Sasuke helped me sit up and I taught him the hand signs. I was right when I said he was a quick learner. "You do learn quickly, Uchiha-san." I said.

"You know, you can call me Sasuke."

"Alright, I'll do that, Sasuke-san."

He lowered his head. "That isn't what I meant." He muttered.

"I think they're near," I said sensing Sakura-chan's and Naruto-kun's chakra.

"I'll go find them. You lay down and rest." Sasuke gently pushed my good shoulder so I'd lie down. He stood and headed out.

"Don't get lost," I called, "Sasuke-kun."

He smiled. "Like I'd get lost."


	5. Chapter 4

Sasuke helped me sit up and I taught him the hand signs. I was right when I said he was a quick learner. "You do learn quickly, Uchiha-san." I said.

"You know, you can call me Sasuke."

"Alright, I'll do that, Sasuke-san."

He lowered his head. "That isn't what I meant." He muttered.

"I think they're near," I said sensing Sakura-chan's and Naruto-kun's chakra.

"I'll go find them. You lay down and rest." Sasuke gently pushed my good shoulder so I'd lie down. He stood and headed out.

"Don't get lost," I called, "Sasuke-kun."

He smiled. "Like I'd get lost."

Sasuke's POV

I smiled at what she said and was still smiling when I left. She finally considered me as a friend and I stopped wanting to challenge her. I went through the hand signs in my head to make sure I knew it then I turned back to the entrance, did a few signs and watched as the opening seemed to close. It wasn't really closed, though, it was an illusion.

The forest changed as I walked but I could still sense Eiko's chakra. She wasn't hiding it so I could find my way back after I found Sakura and Naruto. I knew I had to hurry; Sakura needed to check out Eiko. Plus, something was out there and it could easily find and kill Eiko.

It took me awhile but I finally found Sakura and Naruto. I stopped in a tree about six feet away and ten feet up from them. "If you're done scouting, Eiko needs you're help." I said. I must have startled them because Sakura screamed and Naruto threw a kunai at me. I quickly pulled out a kunai and blocked the one thrown at me. "What hell do you think your doing?" I yelled as I jumped down.

"I think it's actually him this time," Sakura said.

"That's what you said last time," Naruto said.

Sakura pulled put a few shuriken. "Prove you're the real Sasuke!" She said.

"What?" I stopped. "What are talking about?"

"Prove it!" She insisted.

"Jeez, you're so annoying. We don't have time for this!"

"Yeah it's the real Sasuke." Sakura and Naruto said in unison. Naruto smiled as Sakura glared at him. Sakura began to explain their suspicion. "While we were scouting we saw a fake you, a lot actually, and plenty of fake Eiko's and fake Kakashi's, all of them illusions"

"I even saw an illusionary Hinata." Naruto chimed in.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to leave," I said. "You were probably lost too. Losers."

"We were not!" Naruto hollered.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "you know we were! Sasuke-kun saved us." She said the last part all girly. I rolled my eyes getting tired of this.

"Whatever," I said, "Eiko needs medical attention, Sakura."

"Why? What happened?" she asked suddenly concerned. _It's amazing how fast her mood swings are_.

"She was hit by a poison needle."

"We need to get back then." I raised my eyebrows in a "you think" manner. "Um, Sasuke-kun, how are we going to get back?"

"I know the way. I'm not stupid enough to get lost." Naruto was going to object but Sakura hit him before he said anything. I turned shaking my head and lead them back towards the hideout. I almost got lost a few times but I felt Eiko's chakra and was back on track.

"How do you know where we're going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned. They must have encountered a lot of illusions to be this suspicious.

I answered her. "I used to train in the outer part of this forest so I know it a little but I can feel Eiko's chakra."

"You can feel her chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, how is that so weird?" I asked.

"Um, well, we can't," Sakura said.

I laughed. Either they were really dense or I was right about Eiko being outside of my house. _I may have grown used to her chakra, of course, they are kind of dense. I'll go with a little of both._ "See, you two are stupid."

We finally made it. I stopped in front of the tree. I started the hand signs. "When did you learn that?" Naruto asked.

"Damn, I lost track!" I said. "Now I have to start over. Eiko taught me so I could get back in after I found you two idiots. She's the one that said I should go." I finished the signs and the door opened. I walked in.

Sakura and Naruto were immediately at Eiko's side. Naruto saying things like "Eiko-chan, are you okay? What happened? You'll be alright, right?" I stood back and watched.

"Naruto! Get back, jeez, give her some air." Sakura yelled. I saw Eiko flinch and half expected her to go through one of her pain waves again. She didn't.

After a few minutes of inspection Sakura gasped. I stiffened and Naruto move back to Eiko's side. "Eiko-chan, how did your clothes get torn?" Sakura asked concerned.

"From the vines." Eiko replied.

"I thought you said they were illusions." Sakura queried.

"They are but since I was caught off guard, I believed that they were real for split second." Eiko explained.

"You're bruised. Sasuke, Naruto, you're going to have to go to the other side of the hideout for a while."

I pushed myself off the wall and headed over to the entrance of the cave. The walls were dirt here, instead of rock.

"What?" Naruto protested. "Why?"

"Naruto! Go!" Sakura yelled again and Naruto was instantly next to me.

In my mind I saw Eiko flinching. "Oi, Sakura," I said loud enough for her to hear, "Don't yell she has a headache. Your yelling doesn't help Eiko's condition."

Sakura didn't respond but I knew she heard me.

"Why did we have to come over here?" Naruto asked.

"Eiko was hit in the chest, you idiot. Which means, in order for Sakura to take care of her, she might have to take her shirt off." I explained. Naruto froze and blushed. He couldn't even respond. I smiled. _Idiot._

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto said after awhile, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I said staring at the roots that came out of the dirt.

"Then can I ask you something else?" he persisted. _He just did again_, I thought rolling my eyes.

I sighed then said, "sure."

"Since when did you start calling her, Eiko?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"I was curious 'cause you always said 'she' or 'hey you' kind of things. You didn't actually use to use Eiko-chan's name."

"And?"

"I just wanted to know when you started liking her."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just glad you don't hate her anymore."

Sakura's POV

_What exactly happened while we were gone? Sasuke-kun not only calls her by name now but he seems to be in tune with her, too. _I asked Eiko-chan to take off her shirt. She reluctantly did. She had on an under shirt but it didn't seem like it would get in the way. I was about to begin healing when I noticed her scars. There were so many. Before I could say anything, Eiko-chan put a finger to her lips. "What happened?" I whispered.

"I don't know," she said quietly and weakly.

"You don't know," I said a bit louder. Again, Eiko-chan put a finger to her lips and emphasized the meaning with a "shush!"

"Gomen," I apologized.

"I don't remember." _Oh, that's right she can't remember anything before she was ten. And her clan was killed like Sasuke-kun's. _"Don't tell anyone, yet, okay?" She added.

"It's a promise." We smiled at each other. I was glad I could be a normal girl sharing and keeping secrets with a friend.

I began healing Eiko-chan and listening to Sasuke-kun's and Naruto's conversation. Sasuke-kun got really defensive when Naruto asked him if he liked Eiko-chan. Naruto meant it as a friend but Sasuke-kun must have thought he meant as a girlfriend or something. _Sasuke-kun couldn't really . . . could he? He wouldn't do that to me._ Granted, Sasuke-kun wasn't actually my boyfriend but I still felt jealous.

"All done!" I said. "Even your headache should go away, soon." I grabbed a blanket out of my bag and gave it to Eiko-chan. "I can fix your shirt if you want me to."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan," she said pulling the blanket around her.

I started to mend her shirt as she called the boys back in.

Eiko's POV

"You guys can come back in if you want." I called. Naruto-kun came running and Sasuke-kun took his time.

"Are you okay, Eiko-chan?" Naruto-kun asked.

"Hai. Yes." I said.

"She'll be fine," Sakura-chan said absent-mindedly, "she was already building an immunity to the poison."

I could have been mistaken but I could've sworn I saw relief come across Sasuke-kun's face. "Yeah, well, I've always had a fast immune system." I joked. Silence followed. Naruto-kun was watching Sakura-chan sew. I smiled at the sight. When I felt eyes on me I looked over to Sasuke-kun. He was staring at me. I blinked at him not sure what to do or why he was staring at me. I smiled and nearly laughed when his eyes widened. He looked away quickly but I caught a glimpse of a blush.

"Oh, yeah, Eiko-chan?" Sakura-chan said turning my attention to her.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why do you call Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-san?"

"Well, he isn't actually my sensei. In reality, I'm not even a full Konoha ninja, yet."

"But you want to be, right?" Naruto-kun asked.

I was taken aback by this, I hadn't thought about it. "I'd like to be, I guess, but this isn't my home."

"That's okay, it is now! Granny Tsunade will let you be a Konoha Ninja if you want." He said with so much zest.

I laughed. "We'll see Naruto-kun," I said. _We'll see._

"Sakura," Sasuke-kun said quietly. Sakura-chan looked up from her sewing. "Did you sense anything before we came here or while you were out scouting?"

"No, why?" She asked.

"I saw something after the vines hit Eiko and she sensed something after the senbon hit." Sasuke-kun was looking down, his brows furrowed. He was working his way back up to leader.

"Now that you mention it," Sakura-chan said, "I did sense something but it was really faint."

"She did mention it but we figured it was nothing so we didn't worry." Naruto-kun added. Sakura-chan went back to sewing.

"It could be whatever hit Eiko." Sasuke said ready to be the leader once again. "We need to be expecting something to happen just in case. And it wouldn't hurt to do a more in-depth scouting and set traps."

"Naruto and I will do that," Sakura absent-mindedly spoke. "But we'll need to learn the hand signs."

"I should go with; you'll get lost if I don't" Sasuke-kun said looking up.

"No, someone needs to stay with Eiko-chan in case whatever it is finds this place. I won't be much help here. I can heal but I can't do anymore for her. I'm sensitive to chakra so it would be good for scouting. Naruto will come with in case I encounter anything while setting traps. You should stay so if we do get lost you can come find us." Sakura finished my shirt and handed it to me. "Plus, you would be best to keep Eiko-chan safe." Sakura-chan stood. "Don't worry about the hand signs just let us in when we come back. Let's go Naruto." Naruto-kun stood and followed Sakura-chan to the entrance.

"Oi! Wait a-" Sasuke-kun went to stop them.

"See you two in a bit." I called as they left.

Sasuke-kun turned to me. "What do you-"

"Yeah, see you!" Naruto-kun called back.

"Make sure Eiko-chan stays warm, got it?" Sakura-chan called then was gone.

Sasuke-kun looked at the entrance for a moment then looked back at me confused and not very happy. Before he could say anything I beat him to it. "Calm down, Sasuke-kun, she's right. Not that I doubt Naruto-kun's abilities because I don't but I feel safer with you guarding me."

Sasuke-kun sighed then came and sat down by me. I watched him, smiling. He looked up. "What?" He asked.

"I noticed that you're trying to gain back your leadership position." I noted with a smile.

"Where are you going with this?"

"It isn't easy and I'm sure you're not happy that I'm on the team for a few hours and I get the position almost immediately, almost. It might not be a good thing that the three of you trusted me so easily." I leaned back putting my weight on my hands and looked up. I saw Sasuke-kun narrowed his eyes in my peripheral vision. He looked more confused than angry. I looked at him but didn't move my head. "I didn't intentionally steal your position, Sasuke-kun. Though you did influence it greatly, I was a little at fault too." I looked up again. I began to space-out.

"It isn't your fault, Eiko." He spoke calmly and sincerely. It took me a little by surprise so looked at him. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground in front of him. "I challenged you and in doing so put the team in danger. I lost the right to be leader when I did that."

"True, but in a way I challenged you first. You were just retaliating. Besides, I've never been on a team before, at least none that I can remember, so I'm not sure how to act or what to do. I observe things and react from what I see. It's easier for me to give out orders or instructions then to follow them." I laughed. "I'm always butting heads with my brother but, I guess it's normal for siblings to fight."

"Normal, huh? You may or may not know about my clan but they were killed . . . by my brother. I train hard so that one day I can avenge my clan. I guess you can call that siblings fighting."

"Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke-kun looked up finally. In his eyes I saw, obviously, surprise that I knew but anger and hate as well. _He hates his brother_, I thought. "I heard that there was a clan that was massacred and that there was a survivor. I looked around for the survivor. I didn't know it was you."

"Is that why you were outside my house?" He smiled probably proud that he knew.

"Y-you noticed?"

"I think I got use to your chakra. Sakura and Naruto couldn't sense it. I was the only one who could coming back."

"Sasuke?" I said sadly. I sat all the way up and curled into a ball. "As you know, my clan was killed too. It happened when I was seven so I can't remember it. But . . . it seems like I can't forget it. My brother and I are the only survivors that I know of. A bit like how you and your brother are the only survivors of your clan. If I'm correct then Itachi-sama is only a year or so younger than my brother and I'm only a little younger than you are. When's your birthday?"

"July 23rd." He answered slowly and quietly.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Mine is April 8th but I'm only twelve. We are a lot alike, you and I. You hate your brother; I can see it in your eyes. My brother doesn't even look at me. I only see him when he moves me to another town but I do get a present on Christmas and my birthday. So he must care. It just . . . it doesn't seem that way." It felt like my brother hated me and I didn't like how Sasuke hated his brother. I wanted to cry. "I'll help you get your leadership position back, Sasuke-kun."

"Eiko?" He said very softly. I reluctantly looked at him with my eyes watering. The concern in his eyes didn't help. I would have started to cry but I heard something. Sasuke-kun must have heard it too. He pulled out a few shuriken and threw them in the direction of the noise.

Sasuke-kun reached for more shuriken. I saw a tiny figure in the shadows. "Sasuke-kun, wait." I said and grabbed his arm. A small ferret ran at me then slid under the blanket. It crawled up my arm. I caught it and held it to my chest as it poked its head out from the covers. I giggled. "What are you doing here?" I asked it. "I told you to stay at the house."


	6. Chapter 5

Sasuke-kun reached for more shuriken. I saw a tiny figure in the shadows. "Sasuke-kun, wait." I said and grabbed his arm. A small ferret ran at me then slid under the blanket. It crawled up my arm. I caught it and held it to my chest as it poked its head out from the covers. I giggled. "What are you doing here?" I asked it. "I told you to stay at the house."

Sasuke's POV

I could tell Eiko was going to cry but all she said was: "I'll help you get your leadership position back, Sasuke-kun."

"Eiko?" If she was going to cry she should probably just get it over with. _I don't want her to cry_, I thought, _I know what it's like. I understand what she's going through. _I was going to say more but I heard something. I quickly reached into my pouch and grabbed a few shuriken and threw them towards the sound.

When I reached for more Eiko grabbed my arm. "Sasuke-kun, wait." Some sort of weasel ran at her then ended up in her arms under the blanket. "What are you doing here?" She asked the creature. "I told you to stay at the house." _Is she talking to it?_ "Worried? Why were you worried?" _Yeah, she's talking to it and it seems like she can understand it too._ "Well, that's nice of you. But you know you don't do well in this forest."

I cleared my throat. Eiko looked at me. The weasel thing crawl farther out from under the blanket to look at me too. "Oh right," Eiko looked back at the weasel again. "Frit, there's someone I want you to meet . . . yes it's him. Frit, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Sa- Frit! Calm down!" The animal jumped at me, ran around me a few times then finally perched itself on my shoulder. Eiko giggle. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun, this is my ferret, Frit. He gets a little over-exited sometimes. He knows that I was looking for you, well not you but the survivor, who is you. He knows it's you, who's the survivor I mean, and he hopes you can understand what I'm going through and help or be a friend or . . . okay I'm just going to shut up now." She buried her head in her hands blushing.

I smiled. "Oi, Eiko, are going to let this thing sit on me all day?"

"Frit is not a thing. He's a ferret." She reached for him but it snapped at her. "I guess he likes you."

"Great," I said sarcastically. I got up to go pick up the shuriken I threw. "This thing must be pretty good to have dodged all these shuriken."

"Yep, all of my animals are." She said.

"All?" I asked. When I turned around she had put the shirt Sakura mended back on. I realized that all this time she hadn't been completely clothed. I look away and blushed at the thought. _What the hell, idiot, why are you blushing? Don't answer that. Great, I __am__ an idiot. I'm telling myself not to answer a question that I asked myself. _I realized Eiko had said something. "What?" I asked looking up. I quickly looked away knowing I was still blushing.

"I said, 'yes, all, I have a few more that don't have to be summoned but Frit is usually with me. He's at least always near by.'"

"Oh right," I murmured. I still didn't look at her.

Eiko giggled. "Sasuke-kun? Are you blushing?" I saw her move a little trying to get a better look.

"No," I said, "I'm not blushing." I was able to steady my words but my feet betrayed me. I fell forward landing on my stomach next to Eiko. Frit jumped off on my way down. I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration.

"Sasuke-kun, are you . . . okay?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, though you don't sound too concerned." I said rolling over.

"I'm sorry but you must admit it was funny." She giggled again. _Cute giggle,_ I thought with a smirk._ Idiot, quit thinking things like that_.

"Yeah, I guess." Once again she giggled. I then saw her shiver and thought about what Sakura had said. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she replied. Her ferret ran down her shirt. "Frit! Don't do that!" It crawled back out and wrapped itself around her neck. I laughed. _There must be a breeze_. "It's not funny! You have no idea how weird that feels! It's awkward having some fuzzy animal go down my cleavage!" I gave her a questioning look but the smile remained on my face. "Well it is!"

I sat up and sure enough there was a breeze. "Lie down, Eiko." She laid down pulling the blanket up around her. "Better?"

"A bit."

"I'd make a fire but we don't have any wood and I'm not leaving you helpless and alone."

"I'm not helpless and I wouldn't be alone."

"Well excuse me for worrying about an injured comrade that has a tiny ferret as her best defense." I teased.

"Alright, fine, I get it but I'm still cold."

I sat thinking about how to keep Eiko warm but nothing really came to me. "I don't know how else to keep you warm, Eiko."

"There is- I mean, I know- I know of a way." I looked down at her. "Well we could burn what we have but that's a bit extreme or there is . . . sharing body heat." Eiko's face was red before she finished her sentence. My blush followed once she finished. She forced a laughed. "That's bit crazy too, huh? I mean, that would probably be so awk-"

I laid down and pulled the covers over me. I don't know what possessed me to do it, maybe because I was a little cold but I could've suffered. I kept my back turned to Eiko so I wouldn't have to look at her. _It'll just make things worst and I'm already at my wits end with this. She was right when she said it would be awk-_

Eiko scooted closer. Her hands gripped my shirt and her forehead was on my back. My breath caught as I tried to calm myself. I had no idea how to keep calm; I had an attractive girl lying next to me. _Wait I said it didn't I? Attractive, yeah Eiko's pretty but I don't usually- we don't- Oh jeez don't think things like that right now._

"Sasuke-kun," Eiko said, "it would be smart if you breathed."

I let go of what little air I had left then took a deep breath. I concentrated on breathing. _If I think about something else it could help, maybe Naruto's never-ending prattle about idiot things or training then killing my brother. No wait, I got it, Sakura and Ino and their obsessive ways. Them fighting, jeez they're so annoying._

Deciding to risk it and test how calm I was, I rolled over and put an arm around Eiko's waist. She released me easily enough but when I turned over she clung to my shirt again and buried her face in my chest. "You better, Eiko?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just, I don't know, seemed a bit tense."

I laughed nervously.


	7. Chapter 6

Deciding to risk it and test how calm I was, I rolled over and put an arm around Eiko's waist. She released me easily enough but when I turned over she clung to my shirt again and buried her face in my chest. "You better, Eiko?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Are you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just, I don't know, seemed a bit tense."

I laughed nervously.

What seemed like only minutes later, Eiko nudged me. "Sasuke-kun." She said. "Um, Sasuke? I think Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan are back."

I groaned but sat up and stretched. I slid out from under the blankets trying not to let the cold in. As I stood I noticed Eiko blushing.

Eiko's POV

After Sasuke-kun let them in, Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun came to see how I was doing.

"How are you- you're shivering Eiko-chan." Sakura-chan said.

"Yeah," I said, "well, my only heat source left."

Naruto-kun looked at me confused but Sakura-chan didn't seem to hear me. "Sasuke! Didn't I tell you to keep her warm?" She yelled.

"I didn't exactly have fire wood, Sakura." He pointed out.

"Wait," Naruto said, "Eiko-chan, what do you mean your only heat source left?"

"Uh, well . . ." I tried to explain but I was a little embarrassed. I felt my face begin to burn so I buried my face in the blanket.

"Sasuke," Naruto-kun yelled turning to him. "What did you do to her?"

"Calm down, lover boy, I didn't do anything to your crush." Sasuke-kun was smirking. I guessed it was because he liked teasing Naruto-kun. Whether they liked it or not they actually were friends.

Naruto-kun was blushing like mad but still didn't back down. "What is she talking about then, huh?"

"Like I said I didn't have any fire wood. The only way to keep her warm was to share body heat." Sasuke-kun said it so calmly that I blushed even more. _How can he be so calm? It makes me blush thinking about it, which is not exactly an easy task, but he's so flippin' calm._

Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan looked from the calm Sasuke-kun to the hiding me.

"Sasuke, don't act so calm." I said pulling my head out from under the covers just long enough to keep my words from being muffled.

"Why wouldn't I be calm; I was just keeping you warm." He asked rhetorically, still calm.

"I said to stop acting calm because I know you aren't." I pushed the blanket down away from my face. I wasn't blushing as bad. This was, in a way, a challenge to him again but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be the only one with a blush.

"Like I said why wouldn't I be calm?" He said in almost a warning. Still, he stood more erect, obviously, accepting my challenge.

I sat up. "I vividly remember that you had held your breath 'til I had said something about it."

"That's because you were clinging to the back of shirt. You're the one that's embarrassed, not me."

"You can't blame me. I was cold and still loopy from the poison. Besides, you did put your arm around me." I was going to say something about how concerned he sounded when he asked if I was better but I liked the memory too much to ruin it.

Sasuke's POV

"Besides, you did put your arm around me." Eiko retorted. It took a lot to keep from blushing. I tried to push the thought from my mind but the thought of holding her kept coming back.

"I was trying to keep you warm." I said.

"Then why did you laugh all nervously when I pointed out that you seemed tense?" She got me on that one; I had no reply. She giggled. "I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I? I challenged you again when I should be helping you. You do, after all, have the better judgement." I looked at her curiously almost expecting a trap. Naruto laughed.

"Eiko-chan," Sakura said, "what are you talking about?"

"It really wasn't Sasuke-kun who challenged me; I challenged him first." Eiko said.

"What?" Naruto said, "When did you do that?"

"When we first met," Eiko explained. "I challenged him by saying there was nothing special about him."

"I remember that," Sakura said.

"I don't," Naruto complained. His eyes were squinty an obvious sign that he was confused. _He's such an Idiot._

"Remember how Eiko-chan knew all our names?" Sakura said trying to help Naruto. Naruto nodded. "When she got to Sasuke-kun she said something about fan girls and 'I don't see what so special about you' or something like that?" Sakura paused to see if Naruto was following the conversation. He had a blank stare.

Eiko's POV

"You were excited that I knew who you were, Naruto-kun," I said joining the explanation. "When I said what I said to Sasuke-kun you stopped jumping around and started laughing."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," Naruto-kun exclaimed, "but how does he have the better judgement? You said we shouldn't stay when we did and since Sasuke said we should we nearly got killed or at least you did."

Sasuke-kun glared at Naruto-kun. _This isn't good. I'm trying to help Sasuke-kun don't ruin it by getting mad at Naruto-kun. _Before Sasuke-kun had the chance to say anything I answered Naruto-kun's question. "I'm not all here because of the poison," I said. "It's left me weak. Besides, now that Sasuke-kun and I aren't competing he has the better judgment."

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto-kun said.

I looked at Sasuke-kun to make sure he wasn't going to say anything else. He glanced at me then rolled his eyes and sighed. A shiver went down my back.

"I'm going to get some fire wood." Sasuke-kun said. He didn't wait for anyone to reply; he just walked right out of the cave. _Wow, he's good, _I thought, _I didn't even say anything and he knew I was cold. Or maybe it was good timing. _

"That was weird," Naruto-kun said.

"What you talking about?" Sakura-chan asked not really interested.

"Sasuke just said that randomly then and left," he replied.

"That's not weird," Sakura-chan said, "you're weird."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto-kun whined, "that's not nice."

I giggled.

Sasuke's POV

I walked outside and lean up against a tree. _I came out here for firewood but . . . I think I'll just stay out here for a bit. _Things had gotten weird and I needed time to think.Everything had changed drastically in such a short time. All of it was because of Eiko. Naruto found a new crush, _I wonder how long __that's__ going to last._ Sakura isn't obsessing about me as much, _thank God. _And I . . . I didn't know how I changed but I know I did. When Eiko and I were challenging each other everything she did pissed me off; it just got under my skin. Now I wasn't sure what exactly was going on except that I was trying to take care of her. She effected me, in both aspects, like no one else had before, except, maybe, my brother.

_I don't mind taking care of her but . . . _I wouldn't have done any of this before to Sakura or Naruto and they were on my team. Eiko was just-

_Oh, shit . . . _she was only there for a little bit, a temporary teammate. The thought gave me chills.

_Alright, no more thinking. Just gather the wood and go back inside. _I began to gather wood_. Argue with Naruto or something just don't think. For you to think is a piss-poor idea._


	8. Chapter 7

_I don't mind taking care of her but . . . _I wouldn't have done any of this before to Sakura or Naruto and they were on my team. Eiko was just-

_Oh, shit . . . _she was only there for a little bit, a temporary teammate. The thought gave me chills.

_Alright, no more thinking. Just gather the wood and go back inside. _I began to gather wood_. Argue with Naruto or something just don't think. For you to think is a piss-poor idea._

Naruto's POV

"You laugh a lot, Eiko-chan," I said deciding to talk to her 'cause she's not stuck-up. _I actually never realized how stuck-up most girls are 'til Eiko-chan showed up_.

"Do I?" She asked cocking her head to one side.

"It's more giggling but, yeah, you do," Sakura said.

"It's not a bad thing," I said. "It means you're happy and it's better to laugh a lot than to mope a lot."

Eiko-chan laughed again but not with as much feeling as before. "The second half of that, you meant Sasuke-kun, correct?"

"Well, of course, he's the only one around that's always moping around, thinking he's cool and stuff. ITAI, Sakura-chan!" Sakura hit me over the head for like tenth time today.

"That's for making fun of Sasuke-kun!" She said glaring at me.

"I can understand why he acts the way he does," Eiko-chan muttered making Sakura and I look at her. She was wrapped up tight in the blanket but it looked like she wanted it tighter. And, for some reason, she was staring at the ground looking sad. "His clan was killed by his brother and I'm sure Sasuke-kun once thought of Itachi-sama as an idol so it would have to be tough, especially since Sasuke-kun is the only Uchiha. The Uchiha clan was a great clan once so being the last one is quite the burden. The thing I don't like is that he wants revenge so badly that in the end he might destroy himself. I can relate because my clan was killed. Sasuke-kun and are different in the sense that we handle it in opposite ways. It isn't really moping that he does; he focuses on revenge and shuts out others, that's all. I grin and bare it." She perked up and smiled. "That's the type you should look out for, you know, if someone is always distant and never laughs after a tragedy then you can expect him or her to always do that. If someone is always happy and nothing too bad has happened then you can expect that person to stay that way, for the most part. But if a person smiles in midst of a suffering how could another person trust the first. It means that that person can't trust you enough to show you what they feel so it makes things difficult when you try to trust them. Of course, not impossible." She emphasized her last sentence with her finger in the air and she was trying to be serious but not succeeding. It didn't really matter I only understood half of what she said and I was too busy wonder how she could be so weird.

"That makes some sense," Sakura said, "but you have some weird logic and you went through like three different emotions in under five minutes." _Hey, Sakura was right; she did go through a lot of different emotions._

"You kinda remind me of a small, hyper, furry animal." I said to Eiko-chan.

"How?" she asked cocking her head again.

"Well," Sakura started. _Good thing she's explaining and not me. _"You're clever but bounce around with your thought's and that makes people think you have short attention span. You also have that cute innocent look that a bunny or something would have."

"A bunny?" Eiko-chan said not really as a question. Her nose was wrinkled like she wasn't happy about being compared to a rabbit. _Aren't girl's s'posta like rabbits an' stuff?_ "Rabbits would be my prey." She said matter-of-factly.

Sakura laughed then said, "Yeah, you're right; you would be a cute animal but the type that if you get on its bad side-"

"I'll bite!" Eiko-chan exclaimed then giggled all evilly.

"Yeah, but you would also be nice," I said.

"So . . . you mean . . . like a ferret!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that kind of fits." Sakura smiled.

A few seconds later Sasuke walked in with some firewood but I chose to ignore him.

Sakura's POV

"So then if you're-" I started but realized Sasuke-kun was back. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, we all decided Eiko-chan acts like a ferret."

"That would make sense," he said as he set up the firewood, leaving some for later. "She does have one."

_How did he know?_ "You do?" I asked Eiko-chan.

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know," she said. She lifted the blanket, looked under, then set it gently back down. "Frit, my ferret, is asleep right now but, yeah, I have a few ferrets. Frit is the only one that is always nearby. I had left back at the house because he doesn't do well in this forest but he showed up while you two were doing the in depth scouting. He was worried."

"So can you talk to him like Kiba does?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know who Kiba-san is but, yes, I can talk to Frit and understand him when he talks back."

I smiled at Eiko-chan. "You're always so formal, Eiko-chan."

"How so?"

"You always say 'san' after someone's name until they say you can do otherwise and you tend to say things more properer."

"More properly," she corrected.

I laughed. "You see? You just proved my point."

"I guess you're right." She said sheepishly.

Eiko's POV

From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke do some hand signs then inhale.

"Fire jutsu." Sasuke looked at me and I realized I said it out loud. _Oops_. He exhaled and enough fire to light the wood came out of his mouth.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I . . . " I didn't know how to explain without revealing too much. But I did trust them and doubted they'd do anything so I told them a little of the truth. "Each elemental attack has a certain pattern to it; different hand signs show up more often in, let's say fire than ice or earth attacks. It's habitual for-"

"What's habitual mean?" Naruto-kun asked. I smiled thinking it was typical that Naruto-kun to ask but realized Sakura-chan didn't know what it meant either.

"It's become a habit; I do it sub-consciously. Anyway, it's habitual for me to decipher, or figure out, what type of jutsu, ninjutsu or other, that someone's going to use even if that person isn't attacking me, so knowing what element's what is second nature to me. Especially, fire based jutsus."

"Why fire?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, in a way, fire is my weakness. Most of my jutsus are ice based."

"So, if Sasuke-kun's basically fire, he could win a battle against you." Sakura-chan said.

"Currently, he definitely could," I said and poked my shoulder a little.

Sakura-chan laughed. "Don't poke it!" She swatted my hand down gently.

"Just currently?" Sasuke prodded.

"I don't know your fighting style, what you specialize in, probably taijutsu, or how well you control your chakra or any thing like that so I couldn't tell you who would win. Oh, and just so you know, another reason why I knew was because I've seen the gokakyu no jutsu before."


	9. Chapter 9

~Sasuke's POV~

Eiko seemed to be strong from what I could tell, strong enough to hold her own. I wanted to know if I could beat her in a battle. If I could I was one step closer to defeating my brother.

"Just currently?" I prodded.

"I don't know your fighting style, what you specialize in, probably taijutsu, or how well you control your chakra or any thing like that so I couldn't tell you who would win." She had a point. I was going to say something but she continued. "Oh, and just so you know, another reason why I knew was because I've seen the gokakyu no jutsu before."

"What?!" _Where? From who? The only ones who know it are Uchihas and Kakashi, the copy-ninja. The Uchiha are dead beside Itachi and me and when could she have had a chance to see Kakashi fight?_

Eiko drew in a quick breath. "I've seen it before." _Now she's timid again; what's with this girl and her mood swings?_

"From?"

"I . . . don't know, I mean . . . I can't . . . remember." She sounded unsure like she was lying. _Why would she need to lie? Could she possibly- no, how would she know Itachi? Maybe she was just passing by and saw him fighting someone. She could be the one he was fighting, but then how could she have survived? Wow, why am I so paranoid about this?_

"You don't remember?" she shook her head. "You sound unsure when you say that."

"Oi!" Naruto butted in "Leave her alone, Sasuke!"

"Stay out of this, Naruto." I barked back.

Sakura was saying something but my attention was focused on Eiko. She was looking away and I knew my suspicions were right; Eiko was hiding something.

~Naruto's POV~

"Sasuke," I growled.

Sasuke was glaring at Eiko and it was pissing me off. He wasn't hearing anything Sakura-chan said. I couldn't sit back and watch. Eiko-chan seemed bothered and I could understand why. It wasn't her fault she couldn't remember.

~Eiko's POV~

From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto-kun stand and wallop Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke brought the back of his hand up to his mouth as he glared at Naruto-kun. I watched wide-eyed as they argued. Their mouths moved but I couldn't make out the words. My mind was clouded by some unknown mass. I could barely hear Sakura-chan as she yelled at the boys.

Then something clicked. My hands rose and formed different signs. "Fugenfugo!" I used the word silence to finalize the jutsu. Naruto-kun and Sasuke stopped mid-sentence. "That's better. You guys can't yell; it could draw attention to us and whatever's out there could find us. Kai! Release!" I looked over at Sasuke as I released them from the jutsu. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but my memory isn't that great. You already know that I can't remember anything from before I was ten but it is sometimes hard to recall things that happen last year. I can guess I saw you do it before, during the Chuunin exams. At least-"

"You were at the chuunin exams?" Sasuke and Naruto-kun asked surprised at the same time, resulting a quick glare at each other.

It didn't surprise me though. "Not technically, Sandaime allowed me to observe only because he knew I wasn't a threat."

Sasuke tossed another log on the fire. "So you watched us?"

"Hai." I replied quietly. Though I was looking down I could feel their eyes on me all burning with wonder; they knew I lied. I knew they wouldn't take my memory issue as an excuse either. "Sandaime allowed me to watch as long as I didn't interfere. I was in the forest of death and I watched the preliminary matches as well as the main matches. I even helped as one of the examiners during the written exam."

"Is that how you knew who we were before we met?" Sakura-chan asked. Her eyes were narrowed at me when I glanced up at her.

"Hai."

"Then you do know our fighting style; you lied." Sasuke said.

"Which means you know the other genin too, don't you?" Sakura-chan said.

"Hai, I know Kurenai-san's team, Asuma-san's team and Gai-san's team." I said quietly.

"Why did you lie, Eiko-chan?" Naruto-kun questioned.

"Gomen, I wasn't supposed to let anyone know especially since I helped Konoha when Orochi-buttface and his sound minions attacked."

Naruto-kun laughed and Sakura-chan snickered. "But, why couldn't you let anyone know?" Naruto-kun asked.

"My brother wouldn't like it. He doesn't want to draw any attention to us and he would hate it if I got attached to a village. It isn't something I can say I agree with but Ein is my older brother so I trust his judgement." It seemed that matter was settled but I forgot that Sasuke was fuming by the fire.

"Why did you lie about not knowing my fighting style?" Sasuke asked.

I bit my lip. "I didn't want things to turn into an argument. I know, Sasuke-kun, that you would most likely not be able to win if you fought me." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but I rose my hand and continued. "And I know you are not happy that I know so much about you. Now do you understand when I said it might not be a good thing that you trust me so well? It was a warning that was said to you because you are smart and the least trusting, Sasuke-kun. Instead of taking the warning you choose to trust me."

~Sakura's POV~

I was so confused. I didn't follow what Eiko-chan was saying anymore. Had she really told Sasuke-kun that it was bad to trust her? If she had, why didn't he listen? He, of all people, should know that.

~Naruto's POV~

_Damn, her brother doesn't seem like a nice guy not letting her stay in one place for long. It makes me want to kick his ass. _Eiko was quiet for a second and I could tell Sasuke was just about to yell at her. _Crap, this isn't good. Stupid Sasuke. _She broke the silence instead of him.

~Sasuke's POV~

My eyes were narrowed at Eiko and my teeth were clenched. I was just about to do something about the whole situation but Eiko spoke. What she said drained my anger.

"Thank you," she said.

"What?" I asked. I'm sure my eyes went wide.

"I know so much about each of you and, Sasuke-kun, you even share a little with me of your own freewill which is why I have shared so much with you."

"You did?"

"Yes. Well, I consider it a lot since I never share anything with anyone."

"When?" I asked. _I don't remember her telling us anything._

"I had told you I am not used to being on a team and tend cause tension. That can also be used against me if some one really wanted to." Eiko looked down for a second. "I also told you, Sasuke-kun, that I had looked for the Uchiha survivor before I knew it was you." When Eiko looked up her eyes found mine and any objections I might have had dissolved.

"So you're saying you didn't know about Sasuke's clan being killed?" Naruto asked.

Eiko didn't look away as she answered Naruto's question. Like she knew it was only I that still had a problem with her lying. "I can honestly say that I knew a clan was massacred and that there was a survivor but I did not know it was Sasuke. My hope was to find someone who could understand my pain and burden. I hoped that I could find a friend in that survivor and that I could, for the first time, know what it's like to have a bond with someone. I can't remember any ties I might have had nor lost because of my memory but I can't say I have any ties with my brother. As I told you before, it seems that my brother doesn't care about me."

I remembered her talking about her brother. She was near tears at that time. Just like now. The firelight was reflected in her eyes. They shined violet as tears began to take form. I turned away and grabbed a log and held in my hand; the fire didn't need another log quite yet but I stared at the fire not wanted to look back at Eiko.

"I had also said that my main attacks were ice based, remember?" Eiko continued. Her voice was stronger now and directed at Sakura and Naruto now, too. _I kind of admire her for being able to control her emotions the way she does. If she hadn't talked to me earlier about this I never would have realized that she's now hiding her real feelings._

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

"Yeah, I remember," Naruto agreed.

"If you didn't trust someone would you say that knowing that their main jutsus were fire?" Eiko asked.

"Probably not," Sakura said.

"You see, I want to trust you guys not just Sasuke, but all of you. It may be selfish of me but I just want friends."

As I threw the log on the fire I heard a little squeak. I looked over and saw Sakura hugging Eiko. _The squeak must have been Eiko,_ I thought.

"You have friends, Eiko-chan, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.

~Eiko's POV~

I couldn't help but smile. I felt a little guilty because I lied. And telling myself that that's just how I am because of my life didn't ease the guilt in the least. But I was happy too. _Nii-chan won't like it if he finds out . . . oh well. Like it or not, Nii-chan, I have friends and I like this village._

I looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?" I knew I didn't have to say more; he knew that I was asking him where he stood.

After a few seconds of silence he said, "Whatever."

I smiled. That was all I was going to get from Sasuke but that was good enough for me.

~ It wasn't just Naruto-kun's stomach that gurgled "Time to eat!" but mine too. Sakura-chan made food for everyone while Naruto and I chattered about random things and Sasuke sat by himself thinking, it seemed. ~

~Sakura's POV~

"Here, Sakura-chan." I looked up from the food I was cooking to see Eiko put the blanket I lent her a few feet away from me. She then headed back to her little cave cubby.

"Eiko-chan, what are you doing?" I asked. "You shouldn't be moving around!"

"It's almost dark so I figured you'd like your blanket back. Besides, I have my own."

I looked over to where she was laying and sure enough she had her own blanket already set up.

"That doesn't look very thick." I complained. I didn't want her getting sick.

"It isn't; I don't usually get cold but I'll be okay." Eiko-chan said crawling under the blanket. She mumbled something about Frit, which I guessed was her ferret, and it not doing so good.

"You need something thinker than that, Eiko-chan. You'll catch a cold if you don't."

Sasuke-kun stood and walked over to his bag. "She can have mine." He said plainly then tossed the blanket at her.

"Hey!" She said as she barely caught it. "Wait, what about you, Sasuke-kun?" She took the words right out of my mouth.

"I'll be fine." He said and headed back to his spot.

"I don't think so!" Eiko-chan said causing him to stop and look at her. She pointed a finger at him. "You need a blanket, too, Sasuke-kun!"

"You need it more."

"So I'm injured, what'll happen if you get sick? That's two people not able to fight."

"True but what're we to do? The only way is if we share again."

"We did it before so it's no big deal." Eiko-chan shrugged which was weird since last time they talked about it she was blushing.

"You won't blush this time?" Sasuke-kun teased.

"You're more likely to." Eiko-chan taunted back.

Sasuke-kun smile. "Well, it works, I guess. We'll both stay warm and not get sick. I actually will probably go to sleep after I eat. Looking for you two idiots earlier made me tired." He looked over at Naruto and I.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto bellowed. Sasuke-kun laughed. I watched a little surprised.

I turned my attention back to the food. "It's ready."

~Eiko's POV~

That night Sasuke and I shared the blankets like we did before. Naruto slept peacefully and Sakura…well, she was watching Sasuke and I for most of the evening until she finally fell asleep. I stayed half awake for most of the night. I didn't want to dream whatever it is I always dream about. It was thanks to my own fear that kept us alive that night…that and Frit's stirring waking me up just in time.


End file.
